Pokemon (1701Movies Human Style) (Season 5)
Season 5 is the fifth and final season of Pokemon (1701Movies Human Style). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Ash Ketchum - Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) * Misty - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) * Brock - Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) * Tracey Sketchit - Wade Load (Kim Possible) * Pikachu - Himself * Togepi - Herself * Jessie - Queen Beryl (Sailor Moon) * James - Aldrin Klordane (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Meowth - Himself * Professor Oak - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) * Officer Jenny - Amy/Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon) * Nurse Joy - Lita/Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon) * Professor Elm - Grimsby (The Little Mermaid) * Ritchie - Shaggy Rogers (Scooby Doo) * Gary Oak - Eric (The Little Mermaid) Episodes: # Around the Whirlpool # Fly Me to the Moon # Talkin' It On the Chinchou # A Corsola Caper # Mantine Overboard # Octillery the Outcast # Dueling Heroes # The Perfect Match! # Plant it Now...Diglett Later # Hi Ho Silver...Away! # The Mystery is History # A Parent Trapped! # A Promise is a Promise # Throwing in the Noctowl # Nerves of Steelix! # Bulbasaur...the Ambassador! # Espeon, Not Included # For Ho-Oh the Bells Toll! # Extreme Pokémon! # An EGG-siting Adventure! # Hatching a Plan # Dues and Don'ts # Just Waiting on a Friend # A Tyrogue Full of Trouble # Xatu the Future # Talkin' 'Bout an Evolution! # Rage of Innocence # As Cold as Pryce # Nice Pryce, Baby! # Whichever the Wind Blows # Some Like it Hot # Hocus Pokémon # As Clear as Crystal # Same Old Song and Dance # Enlighten Up! # Will the Real Triton Please Stand Up? # Wish Upon a Star Shape # Outrageous Fortunes # One Trick Phony! # I Politoed Ya So! # The Ice Cave # Beauty Is Skin Deep # Great Bowls of Fire! # Better Eight than Never # Why? Wynaut! # Just Add Water # Lapras of Luxury # Hatch Me if You Can # Entei at Your Own Risk # A Crowning Achievement # Here's Looking at You, Elekid! # You're a Star, Larvitar! # Address Unown! # Mother of all Battles # Pop Goes the Sneasel # A Claim to Flame! # Love, Pokémon Style # The One On! # The Ties that Bind! # Can't Beat the Heat! # Playing with Fire # Johto Photo Finish # Gotta Catch Ya Later # Hoenn Alone Trivia: * This season takes place between Pokemon Chronicles (1701Movies Human Style) and Pokemon Advanced Generation (1701Movies Human Style). Gallery: Ron Stoppable in the TV Series.jpg|Ron Stoppable as Ash Ketchum Jasmine in Aladdin.jpg|Jasmine as Misty Professor Utonium in The Powerpuff Girls Movie.jpg|Professor Utonium as Brock Wade Load (TV Series).jpg|Wade Load as Tracey Sketchit Pikachu in Pokemon Mewtwo Prologue to Awakening.jpg|Pikachu as Himself Togepi-0.jpg|Togepi as Herself Queen Beryl-0.jpg|Queen Beryl as Jessie Aldrin Klordane.jpg|Aldrin Klordane as James Meowth.png|Meowth as Himself King Triton in The Little Mermaid.jpg|King Triton as Professor Oak Sailor Mercury Angry.jpg|Amy/Sailor Mercury as Officer Jenny Sailor Jupiter in Sailor Moon R the Movie.jpg|Lita/Sailor Jupiter as Officer Jenny Nakoma in Pocahontas.jpg|Nakoma as Jasmine Steelix by xous54.png|Steelix as Himself Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School.jpg|Shaggy Rogers as Ritchie Raye's Grandpa.jpg|Raye's Grandpa as Pryce piloswine.jpg|Piloswine as Himself Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon Crystal).jpg|Darien/Tuxedo Mask as Eusine Odette in The Swan Princess.jpg|Odette as Claire Ron Stoppable's Main Rival.jpeg|Eric as Gary Oak Phoebe Terese.jpg|Phoebe Terese as Macy Category:Pokemon Seasons Category:Seasons Category:1701Movies